This invention generally relates to magnetic tape storage devices, and more specifically to a carrying case for interchangeably receiving and storing two differently sized magnetic tape enclosures.
Numerous storage devices are known which are intended to receive magnetic tape enclosures, such as standard 8-track cartridges or cassettes. All of the known devices are suitable for receiving only one of the aforementioned types of magnetic tape enclosures. Accordingly, it has been necessary in the past to acquire two storage devices, one for 8-tracks, and one for cassettes. This has resulted in unnecessary inconvenience and expense.
In my earlier filed application Ser. No. 382,302, for a RACK, there is disclosed a number of stackable rack elements and a rack assembled therefrom for interchangeably receiving and storing both magnetic tape cartridges and cassettes. The device described in my prior application is in the nature of a carousel which may be turned to bring successive tapes into view for facilitating selection. However, the prior disclosed RACK is intended to be supported on a surface such as a table and is not intended to be carried about.